


I'm Going To Take Care Of You, Okay?

by Written_prose_things



Series: hundred prompts for thousands of pairings [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is obliviously in love with Simon, Dragon scene from carry-on reimagined, Hurt Baz, M/M, Simon is pining for Baz, SnowBaz, soft simon, they fight like an old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: Prompt 5: The Dragon scene from Carry-on re-imagined.Simon and Baz have made up since their sixth year. Simon has a crush on Baz. Baz is oblivious.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: hundred prompts for thousands of pairings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	I'm Going To Take Care Of You, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated. Please let me know how the fic is, it keeps me motivated to write more. Also, because I don't have my copy of Carry On with me right now, I wasn't able to write down the exact lady-bird spell that Baz casts. I changed Simon's magick just a little bit as well, hope no one minds.  
> ~WrittenP

**Simon**

Even though he’s considered “the Saviour”, Simon Snow’s life isn’t as fabulous as the title suggests.  
He wakes up every morning hoping for a day which is free of attacks from dark creatures. Dark creatures will attack the School. The Mage will give him some obscure deal with the creature. He’ll take care of the creature, head back to Mummer’s house covered in mud, grass and maybe the innards of the week’s creature. Most days he doesn’t even shower before flopping down on his bed.

Simon loves his room. It’s the highest room in Mummer’s house with an en-suite bathroom. Also, he gets to moon over the fittest boy in their form in his room.

Simon snow has been nursing a crush on Baz Pitch since the day he came to Watford. The black-haired boy has a powerful aura around him. His Magick is strong, maybe not as much as Simon’s, but in his own right, Baz is a worthy Mage.

When Simon had seen him for the first time in the grounds, he was drawn to his silent power. Crowds of students, their classmates and seniors parted when Baz came through.

Of course, Simon’s hopes had been dashed when Baz acted spiteful and vicious towards him when the crucible bound them together.

Over the past year, however, they had made their peace. Baz had apologised for his misplaced anger and Simon had apologised for his aggression.

They spent the summer after their seventh year with each other. Simon would often leave his care home to meet Baz at the library near his house. Baz too would come over to play footie regularly.

Their weird truce made Simon’s feelings come back in full force. Since the beginning of their eighth year, Simon had to force himself to stop staring at Baz and his luscious hair and bulky biceps and slender figure…

**Baz**

Although Baz only remembers it in bits and pieces, the day that the dragon attacked started quite normally.

Baz had been woken up Snow’s routine morning racket. Baz pushed the covers away and groaned loudly.

Snow peeked out of the bathroom. “Sorry, did I wake up?” he said, through a mouthful of toothpaste.

Baz looked at him as if to say _what do you think?_ and pushed himself out of bed.

He grabbed his hair tie and looked up, grabbing his hair and tying it into a bun. From the corner of his eye, he saw Snow staring at him.

Baz asked, “Something wrong?”

Simon shook his head slowly and looked back into the bathroom mirror, brushing his teeth.

Baz slipped on a shirt and joined Snow in the bathroom. When Baz reached over Snow’s shoulder to grab his toothbrush, Snow sucked in a deep breath.

Baz got worried. Simon had reacted as though Baz smelt bad, but he hadn’t been able to pick out any foul smell with his vampire's nose.

Once they were both dressed, they packed their bags and headed down for breakfast. Penny, Agatha, Dev and Niall are sitting at their table. Baz and Simon join them after having filled their plates.

**Simon**

It’s difficult suppressing hormonal urges for teenagers. It’s even more difficult when the object of your fancy roams around your room, in pants and stretches up to tie his hair.

As Simon sits down for breakfast, he’s still trying to rid his brain of its constant obsession over Baz’s naked torso and his early morning freshness.

Simon butters his toast and tries to tune into his friend’s conversation, trying to focus on something other than Baz. That’s when he hears the first screams from the ground.

Simon groans. He mentally flips off the universe, it doesn’t always have to be a dark creature attack that demands his focus.

He pushes himself away from the table and runs out, hoping that he can deal with the creature before his toast grows cold.

Simon sees the scorch marks in the ground before he steps out of the building. He sighs, he won’t be able to make it back to his toast in time.

It’s a fucking dragon.

Simon rushes forward, muttering the incantation for his sword. He uses the sword to reflect light into the dragon’s eye and draws its attention away from the students in the grounds.

When the dragon rears its head back, obviously wanting to melt Simon with its firey breath, he starts running in a zig-zag pattern. He moves towards the forest surrounding the school.  
The Mage had recently planted ensnaring plants after an attack of some Magickally engineered Čhápa, that a home-sick American exchange student had created.

Simon would have to be quick; the ensnaring plants were strong enough to hold dragons, and if he got caught, it would mean instant death.

After taking the dragon further away from the school, Simon tries to Magick the door closed. Over the past few years, Simon’s Magick hasn’t become any better, but he has perfected a few spells that help him in day to day life.

When he’s a good distance away from the dragon, he turns around, sucks in a breath and yells, _**Stay where you are**_ and hopes that it’s enough to keep everyone safe.

And that’s when he trips over a log. If his attention had been at where he was going, Simon would have easily been standing in the forest by now.

Simon pushed himself up and ran forward. The dragon was considerably closer now, Simon deduced from the heat he felt on the back of his neck.

The edge of the forest was coming closer. Simon grew very more determined and tried to sprint the last distance.

But his attention was pulled away by Baz’s voice. Simon whips his head around. Baz’s voice echoes loudly. The black-haired boy is standing right outside the gate of the castle, barely toeing the line of Simon’s spell.

Simon is so lost in Baz’s strength that he doesn’t realise that the dragon has stopped chasing him.

Simon tunes into Baz’s spell. He realizes with a start that it isn’t a spell, but a nursery rhyme.

Nursery rhymes are the strongest spells, but because of the way their meanings change by stressing different parts, they aren’t taught in the regular course curriculum.

Baz’s sweet voice surrounds Simon.

_**…Lady-bird, Lady-bird fly away home,  
Your house is on fire…** _

The Dragon bows it’s head at Baz and leaps into the air. It’s leathery wings flap loudly as it goes higher into the sky.

Simon doesn’t stare at it’s retreating form for too long. He runs back towards the castle.

Some students have started coming out of the building to inspect the scorch marks but Simon brushes past them towards Baz, who’s leaning on a wall.

Baz squints his eyes at Simon when he’s close enough and Simon knows he’s going to get blasted. He leans in and rests Baz’s arm over his shoulder.

Baz side-eyes him, “Why were you headed into the forest, Snow? You would have been caught in the useless plants the Mage has planted.”

Simon stiffens a little. Even though his relationship with Baz has improved considerably, the Mage retains his prejudices against the ‘prince of the old families’, as he likes to call him.

Instead of focusing on the comment, Simon tries to defend himself, “I would have run through them quickly.”

Baz’s eyes widen in horror, “Quickly? You absolute wanker, Usain Bolt wouldn’t have been able to run through those plants quickly enough.”

While shouting, Baz leans on Simon heavily. Simon shakes his head, “Alright, I’m sorry.”

He follows it up with a quick question, “Do you need to go to the infirmary?”

Baz shakes his head, just as Simon expects. Baz Pitch is a proud boy.

When Dev, Agatha, Penny and Niall walk up to them, Simon tries to convey that Baz needs some rest with his expression.

Penny holds out a container full of breakfast to Simon, who’s hauling both their bags onto his back.

Then, Simon sets off across the school grounds towards Mummer’s house, carrying two bags, a hot container of food and his roommate.

When they reach the stairs, Baz’s exhaustion becomes abundantly clear. He groans and whines with every step he takes, but doesn’t pull out his wand to make them float up the stairs. He doesn’t even have enough magick for their door to recognise him, so Simon has to cut his palm and wipe the blood on the door.

Worry lines appear on Baz’s forehead, “Didn’t know you still had to do that.”

Simon shrugs, “It’s only the first week of school, it won’t be necessary after a while.”

The door opens and Baz pushes himself out of Simon’s grasp. Simon’s first instinct is to pull Baz back into his embrace, which he suppresses with quite a lot of difficulty.

Baz ambles over to his dresser and begins taking off his tie and blazer. Baz’s act is betrayed by his shaking knees.

When Baz bends down to take off his trousers, Simon moves forward without realizing it. He grabs Baz by the shoulders and pulls him up. They’re standing toe to toe.

He whispers, “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

Baz snarks, “Don’t need any help.”

Simon rolls his eyes, “Fine then, humour me.”

Simon helps Baz get his kit off and into his warm jumper and trackies. He leads Baz over to his bed and sets him down on his bed. He sits with Baz for a moment and runs his fingers over Baz’s palm.

Simon loves the texture of Baz’s palms. The palms of a fire holder. That is, a floating fire, of course. Baz, after all, is a vampire, even if he doesn’t accept it.

Before he can get lost in tracing patterns over Baz’s hands, Simon gets off his bed and moves to the other corner of the room.

Baz cracks an eye open and grips Simon’s hand tightly.

“Where are you going?” He asks.

Simon smiles, “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Baz pouts. He opens his eyelids to tiny slits and watches Simon moves across the room.

Simon can feel him staring. He pushes his won bed up next Baz’s. They both outgrew their bed’s width in their fifth year. Simon regularly flails around in his sleep and the last three years have seen him hit the table beside his bed on a nightly basis.

Simon hopes that with a wider bed, Baz might be able to rest easy. Then, he takes out the breakfast container and climbs into the bed, next to Baz.

He cuts the sausages into bite-sized pieces and passes it into Baz’s hand. Baz eats the food slowly and puts the container away. Simon stares at Baz as he swallows the last bite.

When he’s done, Baz burrows his head into Simon’s shoulder. Simon pointedly stares ahead.

He can feel Baz’s soft exhales on his collarbones.  
Simon can’t even begin to process everything he’s feeling, which becomes objectively more difficult when Baz leans up and softly brushes his lips against Simon’s cheek, “Thanks for taking care of me, Simon.”

Simon’s heart flutters.

 _Simon. Not, Snow,_ he thinks to himself smugly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6: You can't die. Please don't die.  
> {Hermione Granger / Ron Weasley}  
> [established relationship, arguments]


End file.
